1. Field of the Invention
Heretofore supporting assemblies have been provided for bass drums, drums of other types such as tom-toms or snare drums, cymbals, and the like. However, each of the stands was usually a separate assembly and had no connections between them to provide for stability and flexibility. The multiple grouping ability of the present construction provides for flexibility in floor stand and drum or cymbal arrangements. The player may place and angle each drum or cymbal to be precisely where he wants it and the various components may be positioned within a smaller total area because closer groupings are possible and there is less stand clutter compared to earlier systems. In addition, the design permits the player to increase the number of percussion instruments which he desires to use, and provides virtually an unlimited variety in the composition and placement of the set of drums and/or cymbals.
The construction is anchored firmly to the bass drum by heavy tubing and a large mounting bracket secured to the bass drum and also offers a second upper level of aerial tom-toms or cymbals for the outfit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As stated above, the prior art consists of multiple stands for various percussion musical instruments in general, and does not have the advantage of the stability, flexibility, and cost savings of the present construction.